


Christmas With Cesaro Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [26]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Antonio Cesaro/Original Female Character(s), Antonio Cesaro/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Christmas With Cesaro Would Include

  


  * _Cesaro waking you up, by kissing your cheek, neck and tickling your sides._
  * _Saying good morning to each other, then “Merry Christmas.”_
  * _Kissing, which leads to a make-out session, though you pull away before it gets too heated._
  * _Basically pulling Cesaro to the tree, smiling happily and babbling about how it’s Christmas and how excited you are._
  * _Cesaro smiling dorkily at you as you continue to act like a kid on Christmas._
  * _Opening the presents up, though you have more since Cesaro kind of spoiled you a lot with getting presents._
  * _Calling yours and his family up and wishing them “Merry Christmas.”_
  * _Having a chill Christmas._
  * _Lots of baking._
  * _While you and him are waiting for the cookies you made to bake, you and him eat the cupcakes you made._
  * _Watching Christmas movies._
  * _Wearing Santa hats and a reindeer headbands._
  * _Selfies._
  * _Decorating the cookies and cupcakes you made._
  * _Making a gingerbread house by scratch, though it falls apart._
  * _Cesaro banishing you from the kitchen as he makes Christmas lunch._
  * _Drinking lots of coffee and hot cocoa._
  * _Going for a romantic walk in the afternoon._




End file.
